Depilación
by Lily Loop
Summary: Una linda tarde, esperando el fin de curso y las estupideces que hacen los hombres enamorados, por sus mujeres.  Era un solo pelo, pero podía desencadenar en una gran pelea.


_Y vuelvo nuevamente con mis locuras. Me encantaba dármelas de depiladora profesional obligando a los hombres, sometiéndolos a depilarlos. En fin, a mi me causo risa escribir esto, espero que les guste._

_Saludos desde mi Chilito él pais más bonito del mundisimo xD._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia es mia, personajes de JOTAKA. Esa señora se pasa para ser seca._

* * *

><p><strong>Depilación<strong>

Últimos días de séptimo grado en Hogwarts y la pena envolvía a todos.

Algunos aprovechaban a sus amigos, salían al lago, correteaban por un lugar u otro. Mientras los emparejados, se abrazaban con nostalgia pensando que la vida después del Castillo era muy complicada para seguir una relación.

Pura mierda, el que quería, seguía fuera de ese hermoso internado, si no, que le dijeran a su primo James que iba a cumplir tres años con Françoise, la francesa que era su novia desde sexto grado.

Pero aparte de todos los que nombramos antes, había una chica, pelirroja y de ojos azules, que se veía indiferente frente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Apoyada en un gran árbol frente al lago, con la luz solar tocando levemente sus piernas descubiertas por la falda, miraba un espejo con una pinza frente a ella, sacando todos esos desgraciados vellos, porque si no lo hacía parecería un maldito mono pelirrojo. O peor, como ese dibujo animado "yo soy la comadreja". Le calzaría perfecto.

Estaba tan concentrada en su misión, que no sintió unos pasos acercarse rápidamente hacia ella, sonriendo con suficiencia y elegancia, como todo en él.

-Amor, ya estas con esas cosas sobre tu cara.

La chica con suerte levanto la mirada y solo fue para estirar su trompa y pedir un beso.

Scorpius bajo a su altura y le mordisqueo el labio inferior, haciendo que ella se alejara mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto.

-Estoy concentrada y tú vienes y me das chupetones.

-Perdón, ya nunca más te beso – la chica lo jaloneo por la corbata verde con plata y lo silencio con su lengua dentro de la boca, causando cosquillas en él.

-Siéntate – lo invito, pero sonó más a orden, aunque Scorpius no tenía ganas de ponerse a analizar y terminar peleando, solo necesitaba disfrutar con ella.

La vio de nuevo fijar su mirada en el espejo, para seguir picoteando sobre su rostro, sacando a esos indeseados.

-Rose, ni siquiera me miras – rezongo el chico.

-Si te miro – pero la acción no iba unida con la palabra.

Para cuando volvió la vista hacia él, lo vio enojado y mirando hacia el lago.

-Ok, dime ¿Qué pasa? – Este se levanto de hombros – Amor, no te enojes. Estoy al cien por ciento concentrada en ti.

-Pero después me volverás a ignorar – le reprocho.

Rose sentía que una carcajada iba a escapar de su boca. Verlo rezongar y actuar como niño, era una de las cosas que más le encantaba, porque el sofisticado Scorpius Malfoy, no permitía que lo demás lo vieran como un inmaduro, aparte de su novia que ya lo conocía hace mucho.

La pelirroja, tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro del chico para que la mirara a los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se juntaron, se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente molesto.

-Llevamos casi tres años juntos, nuestras familias ya lo aceptan, me enfrente a todos por ti y aguante a todas las chicas que se te querían encaramar. No me puedes decir que te ignoro.

-No digo que siempre lo hagas, pero hay veces que no me miras – la chica le dio un beso pequeño en sus labios.

-Estoy pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, con solo sentirte para mi basta – le sonrió – deja de mostrarte como un berrinchudo.

Le paso sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente, para darle un beso en la nariz. Aunque la posición no era la más cómoda, porque la tenía a su lado y no al frente, el logro pasar su brazo izquierdo por su cintura.

Rose lo miraba desde arriba y no lo podía encontrar más guapo. Ponerse de rodillas para abrazarlo era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Sabes que te amo? – le pregunto la chica.

-Tienes una forma rara de demostrarla, pero si lo sé.

Bajo su boca y lo beso con muchas ganas, metiendo su lengua y saboreándole el interior al chico. Se soltaron lentamente, para terminar con un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-A veces eres muy efusiva – la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero me reclamas que no te veo y ahora me dices efusiva. Pensar que yo soy la mujer en la relación. Tan bipolar que me saliste.

-Tontita – acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, mirando las hojas del árbol mecerse y a ella retomar su tarea de depilación.

-¿Sabes? Mientras te besaba abrí los ojos y vi que tienes un pelito justo ahí – y le paso el dedo entre las cejas - ¿Puedo sacarlo?

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Yo soy hombre y esas cosas las hacen las mujeres.

-Amor, yo sé que tu eres hombre, lo tengo bastante presente – le dijo con sonrisa picarona – pero es que si no te saco ese pelito, va a comenzar a crecer y después vas a ser uniceja.

-¿Uniceja? No Rose, por nada del mundo te voy a prestar mi cara para que experimentes con ella.

-Te doy un beso – el chico la seguía mirando desde las piernas de ella, para enarcar sus dos cejas.

-Tienes que darme besos soy tu novio. Espero que no le ofrezcas besos a todos por sacarle sus pelos.

-¿Cómo crees? Solo a mi bebe le ofrezco besitos - volvió a la carga - Scorp, amor, déjame por favor – le rogo.

-Te dije que no. Punto final.

**Dos minutos más tarde.**

-Ese y ninguno más - recalco el chico.

Rose estaba casi encima de él, empecinada en sacarle es vello de entre sus cejas. Cuando lo tomo con la punta de las pinzas y lo tiro Scorpius rezongo.

-Perdón, pero no salió – volvió al ataque.

Escucharon un carraspeo y los dos dirigieron su vista hacia el susodicho, para ver a Albus aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?

-Tiene un pelito y no me gusta. Después va a parecer gaviota si no se lo saco.

-Scorpius, no sabía de tus tendencias tan… femeninas – el chico se iba a parar, para pegarle, pero Rose lo defendió.

-Mi bebe no es femenino. Solo lo estoy dejando más bello.

-Eres un mandilón ¿sabías?

-Sí, pero soy feliz con mi novia. Aparte voy a ganar algo después de esto.

-Créeme, una noche de sexo, no quita que todos sepan que me depilo las cejas. Prefiero la abstinencia antes de bajar mi reputación de semental.

-Scorp, no puede tener una reputación de semental, porque las chicas lo mirarían y yo no quiero que lo miren. Y deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza.

-Amor, de verdad, parezco mujer - dijo con voz cansina.

-¿Le vas a creer a él? – apunto a Albus que seguía riéndose – Ok, quédense los amiguitos, yo me voy a mi cuarto de premio anual. SOLA – recalcando lo último.

-Pero… - la chica se iba a parar, pero este la agarro de las piernas para que no se parara – Albus, ándate.

Rose pillo a Scorpius desprevenido y puso las pinzas sobre el maldito vello, pudiendo así, sacárselo de cuajo.

-Rose, me dolió – comenzó a sobarse Scorpius enojado.

-Para que sepas lo que yo hago por ti.

-¿Por mi? – dijo parándose y dándole la mano a Rose para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Si para verme bella – lo abrazo por la cintura, mientras él seguía con sus manos sobre la frente.

-Quiero mi premio.

-Anda a verme hoy en la noche a mi habitación. Ahora vamos que quiero comer algo.

Scorpius la abrazo por la espalda un momento y le dio un beso en la nuca.

-Lo quiero ahora. Está merecido.

-Fue solo un pelo, eres alharaca.

Se dieron la mano y siguieron la discusión camino hacia el castillo, mientras alguien los miraba desde atrás de un árbol, muerto de la risa.

-Albus, no puedo amarrar la cinta de mi cabello – él chico miro a su novia.

-Ni que fuera peluquero.

-Me importa un comino lo que seas, amárrame el pelo ahora.

Y obedeció.

Era verdad, Scorpius era un mandilón, pero él no se quedaba muy atrás. Si por tener a sus chicas tenían que pasar por encima de su reputación, lo hacían.

Porque Albus amaba a su novia.

Y Scorpius amaba hasta la locura a Rose.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews pal que quiera xD<em>


End file.
